mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Fang
Summary Species - Viperfish Gender - Male Home - Lived on the Benthic Prairie, Benthia. Alternates between there and the deeper part of Spot's Pond, Spond with Blackdevil. Hobbies - Interfering with and changing the cells of other organisms through the process of gastrointestinal digestion for his own benefit, or 'eating'. He also enjoys singing, which he does rather badly, and keeping Blackdevil from eating things he shouldn't. Personality Fang is not a bad person. In fact, he enjoys the finer things in life, such as parties, classical music, and eating whenever and whatever he pleases. Unfortunately, he tends to eat more than would be considered normal. Furthermore, he's a skilled hunter, and when he's hungry, nothing will get in the way of his meal. If he smells blood, he goes into a beserk state, stopping at nothing to eat whatever it is he wants. Fang is very caring for his friends however, Blackdevil especially. Fang always looks out for Blackdevil, and the two are a classic comedy duo. Blackdevil also regularly stops Fang eating his friends when in his beserk state, as he is the only one who can calm him down. He will help however he can, and for some reason has a very, very good memory. Despite his intelligence compared to Blackdevil, he is still quite dull, and often tries to eat his own lure. His scary image also tends to be his best and only defense. Story Fang used to have a life as a regular Viperfish would, but his personality left him misunderstood. When he met Blackdevil, he found that he preferred his current lifestyle of friends and less food than no friends and loads of food. The two met in Benthia, when Fang had to stop Blackdevil eating a piece of a broken boat that had sunk down to the sea floor. It was here that Fang decided to alternate between Benthia and Spond, staying in Blackdevil's house in Spond and his own in Benthia. Besides, he likes the light and fresher water that Spond offers, it's always nice to have a change of scenery. Relationships Friends: *Blackdevil *Stauroteuthis *Spot *Drunk Lobster *Jellpo *Lunar Enemies (more of a tense awkwardness): *Streamline *Tadpole *Red Lantern *Grimpy Trivia *He is allergic to lobster. The only lobster he knows though, is Drunk Lobster. *He hates the feeling of drunkness, which only adds to a disincentive of eating Drunk Lobster. *Fang is very intelligent compared to Blackdevil. Suffice to say, he's still as dull as Benthia itself. *The reason for his stupidity is partially down to the fact that his teeth take up space in his skull, leaving less room for his brain. *He only goes into his beserk state when he's starving. *One of his teeth is chipped on the end. *Fang is actually a michelin star chef, but he always eats the ingredients before he an actually make anything. *He tried to teach Blackdevil table manners once, but found it wasn't worth his time because he'd just forget. *It's rumoured he can hypnotize others, but this has never been seen before. Assigned Elements *Light *Mind *Force